


Teacher’s Pet

by ohthislove



Category: Fist Fight (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Language, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthislove/pseuds/ohthislove
Summary: Mr. Campbell catches you making out with a boy in his classroom, but rather than let you off with a warning, he takes matters into his own hands — quite literally.
Relationships: Andy Campbell/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Teacher’s Pet

“Are you sure he won’t come back soon?”

“Shhh!”

“What if we get caught?”

“We won’t if you be quiet.”

You were lying on your back on top of one of the many hard, wooden desks in Mr. Campbell’s classroom. Daniel (or honestly, he could be Nathaniel, but at this point it was too late to ask) hovered over you, his hands on either side of your torso. Your legs were spread and wrapped around his waist, flipping up your skirt to expose your panties to anyone in the hall who happened to peek in the door window.

“But what if—”

“Shut up.”

To emphasize your point, you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of you, smashing your lips together. You lifted your hips up to grind your clothed core against the bulge in his jeans and swallowed his resulting moan with your mouth. You could already feel the ache spreading across your shoulders and lower back from the uncomfortable position you were in, but the growing heat in your core would be well worth it.

You had just managed to get your hand down his pants when the door to the classroom slammed open, causing you and Daniel to fly apart. He spun around, and you sat up to see Mr. Campbell lingering in the doorway. His gaze shifted back and forth between the both of you, his mouth agape. Despite your quick reaction, he had clearly seen enough to know you had been fooling around.

You tugged down your skirt and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. “Hi, Mr. Campbell.” Your lips parted in an innocent smile, and you gave him a small wave. “You’re back from lunch early.”

His shocked expression morphed into a scowl. “Very funny, Ms. (Y/L/N).” He stepped aside and pointed through the open doorway. “Out.”

You and Daniel trudged over to the door shamefully with your heads hung low in guilt. He stepped through the threshold into the hall first, but when you lifted your foot to do the same, Mr. Campbell latched onto your arm and held you back, preventing you from going any further.

“Go ahead, Nathaniel.” Oh. So it _was_ Nathaniel. _Apologies to Daniel, then._ “I need to talk to Ms. (Y/L/N) for a second.” He fixed you with an intense stare. “Alone.”

“Okay, Mr. Campbell.” Nathaniel shot you an apologetic look before walking down the hall, adjusting the front of his pants.

Mr. Campbell closed the door behind him and settled his hands on his hips. You stifled a laugh. It was hard for you to find him intimidating, even if the rumors about him fist fighting Mr. Strickland in the school parking lot last year were true. He was too much of a pushover and a doormat. He gestured to one of the desks. “Have a seat.”

You ignored him and stayed where you were. “Is this really necessary?”

“That was highly inappropriate of you, (Y/N).” He shook his head in disapproval. “Honestly, I thought you were better than this.”

“Right, right, can we get this over with?” You crossed your arms over your chest and cocked your hip. “Let’s skip to the end, okay? I’m sorry, Mr. Campbell. I promise I won’t do it again, Mr. Campbell.”

“You’re right. You won’t do it again.” He walked around his desk, shrugging off his blazer. “You thought you could take advantage of how much I care for my students. You know I eat lunch in the staff break room, so you thought you could sneak in here and get up to something.” He hung his blazer on the back of his chair. “Are you really so horny that you couldn’t wait until after school hours to get it on?”

You froze. “I don’t really think you should be asking me that.”

“Well, you give me no choice, Ms. (Y/L/N).” He stalked towards you, rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt. “What should I do with you?” His gaze raked over you, and his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. “Give you detention? Send you to the principal’s office?”

You blanched. “Come on, Mr. Campbell. We’re just kids. We were just having a little fun.”

“You’re right. You are just kids.” He stepped closer to you until he was crowding your space. “You need a man’s touch if you wanna have real fun.”

You felt his hand at the hem of your skirt, the pads of his fingers brushing against your inner thigh. His skin was rough against yours. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, and you slowly backed away from him. “Mr. Campbell, I—”

“Don’t act like I don’t see the way you look at me in class.” It wasn’t long before he took a step forward for each one you took back. “Look at you, all riled up. I couldn’t just leave you pent up like this, and I’m more than happy to take care of it for you.”

He backed you up until your back was pressed against a statement about Vladimir Nabokov’s _Lolita_ written on the whiteboard. His face was inches away from yours, so close you could count every freckle spotting his cheek, and he smelled like spice and cedar wood. It was oddly comforting.

You glanced over his shoulder at the door. You could push him off and make it there no problem, but then you thought about the hassle you’d have to go through reporting him to the principal. And it wasn’t like he was bad looking. You tilted your head as you examined his features. He definitely wasn’t hard on the eyes, even if he wasn’t conventionally attractive. He was almost pretty. Plus there was still a tingling in your loins desperately begging for attention, and the way he was stroking your inner thigh further stoked the fire in you.

You draped your arms over his shoulders. “Then what are you waiting for?”

The corners of his lips curled into a smile before he crushed his lips against yours. The kiss was fervent, passionate, the antithesis to the inexperienced and sloppy way Nathaniel had kissed you before. His hand crept up your thigh to cup your pussy, sending a shiver through you. You could feel him smile against your lips at your reaction, and he felt the damp fabric of your lace panties soiled with your arousal.

He pulled away from the kiss to whisper huskily in your ear, “You’re soaking wet.” His breath ghosted the shell of your ear. “Is it for me or for him?”

You tried to laugh, but a moan escaped your lips instead. “Does it matter?”

His free hand gripped your chin. “Such a brat. You’ve got quite the mouth on you.” He slipped his hand into your underwear, and his fingers delved between your folds. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

“Good thing you’re a teacher then.” You smirked.

He didn’t look so amused. He moved his large hand to cradle your jaw and pushed his thumb against your lips. You gladly welcomed it, swirling your tongue around his appendage before sucking it into your mouth. “There. That’ll shut you up.”

He rubbed light, fast circles on your clit, and you moaned around his thumb in your mouth. He removed it with a pop before slipping his hand down your body to grope your breast. “I bet you fantasize about me fucking you in class, don’t you?” He pushed two fingers into you, and you gasped. He pumped them in and out, stretching your walls around him. “Do you think about me when you touch yourself at night?”

You nodded breathlessly. You’d be lying if you said he hadn’t slipped into your subconscious a few times. He tweaked your nipple until it was a hardened peak. He took his fingers out of you and sank to his knees. He stared up at you as he hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of your underwear and dragged them down your legs agonizingly slowly. Once they were at your ankles, you assisted him by stepping out of them. He lifted them to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling your scent. He tucked them in the back pocket of his pants for safekeeping, shooting you a wink.

He lifted your leg over his shoulder and pressed kisses up your thigh. He nibbled your skin and soothed his teeth marks with his tongue, leaving a trail of wine-colored love bites in his wake. He continued teasing you until he finally reached the apex of your thighs. His eyes glistened up at you before his head disappeared beneath your skirt. His tongue ran up your slit, and you sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers quickly re-entered you as he took your clit into his mouth.

Frustrated, you gathered your skirt in your hands and held it above your waist. You watched him finger you in time as he sucked on your clit. He released your clit from his mouth and said, “You like to watch, huh?”

You mewled in response. He pressed his tongue flat against your pussy, and you rocked against his face. His beard scratched against the soft skin of your inner thighs and only heightened the sensation. You leaned your head back against the whiteboard and squeezed your eyes shut, your moans rising in pitch and frequency. He curled his fingers inside of you, hitting your g-spot, and the coil twisting in your gut snapped.

You came all over his face with a high-pitched moan. Your legs shook around his head, and your knees would’ve buckled under you if it weren’t for his grip on your hip keeping you up. He lapped up all of your cum with kitten licks before sitting back on his heels, sucking the remainder of your juices from his fingers. “He can’t make you cum like like I can.”

You set your leg down on the ground. When you came down from your high and regained your strength, you pushed off of the whiteboard to stand on your own two feet. “Well, this has been nice, but lunch is almost over and I haven’t eaten yet, so...” You slid out from in between him and the board and started for the door.

He jumped to his feet and snaked his arms around your waist. “You didn’t think we were done yet, did you? I haven’t even gotten my dick in you yet!” He whirled you around and held himself against your back. You could feel his erection straining against the confines of his pants poking your ass. “Oh, no. We’ve barely even started.”

With one sweep of his arm, he sent all of his belongings scattered across his desk crashing to the floor. They landed with a loud clatter, and you couldn’t help but notice amongst them a framed photo of his wife and kids, the glass now cracked. “No, you’re not going anywhere.” He gave your pussy a smack and chuckled when you yelped in surprise. “Bend over.”

You did as he said and pressed yourself flush against the desk, your ass sticking up in the air. He flipped your skirt up, baring you to him once more, and his hands caressed your ass. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about fucking you against this desk?” You heard the telltale clink of his belt buckle behind you. “I’m gonna ruin your tight, little pussy for anyone else.”

A whoosh of fabric, and then the head of his cock brushed against your entrance. He pressed into you, and you scratched at the wooden surface of his desk with your nails. You tensed up for a second, and he ran a calming hand down your back. “Relax, baby. It’ll make this better.”

You took a deep breath and let your body fall limp beneath him. He pushed into you further, and your walls stretched to accommodate him. “That’s it. Good girl.” He fully sheathed himself inside of you, his pelvis meeting your ass. “Such a good girl for me.” He drew his hips back until only the head of his cock was left in you only to sharply thrust back in, jolting you forward on the desk with a whine. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He held your hips in a bruising grip and wasted no time fucking into you at a rapid pace. The desk slammed with every thrust, and you were sure if there were people in the classrooms on either side of you, they would be able to hear you. Your lips fell open, high-pitched moans spilling out, and you clasped your hand over your mouth to muffle them.

He threaded his fingers through your hair and yanked your head back, curving your spine. “You like this?” he growled in your ear as he slammed into you. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

Your mind was so riddled with pleasure, you couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, so you merely nodded in reply. His low groans and grunts filled your ears each time he pounded into you. He adjusted his angle so the head of his cock rubbed against that special spot inside of you, and the delicious drag of his cock reignited the wave of pleasure rising inside of you.

“Mr. Campbell.” His name fell from your lips like a prayer.

“Say my name,” he hissed. “I want to hear you say my name when you cum.”

You screamed his name at the top of your lungs as the wave crashed over you, drowning you in its depths. He rammed into you a few more times, and his hips stilled as he spilled into you. He released his grip on your hair, and you fell forward, slumped over the desk. He pulled out of you and tucked his softening cock back into his pants. You felt his cum seep out of you and smear down your thighs. He pressed a chaste kiss to your matted hair and backed away from you.

You waited for your heavy breathing to even out before pressing your palms flat against the desk and pushing yourself to stand. Your legs were weak, your back was sore, and your body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

“I thought of how you’re going to make it up to me.” Your head snapped to see him sit down in his chair. “I think you’re going to start eating lunch in here with me. Oh, and don’t forget,” he pulled your underwear out of his pocket and dangled them in front of you, a taunting smile on his lips, “I’ve got leverage.”


End file.
